


Costume choices

by Freelance_Magic



Series: Sam & Max Halloween Special [3]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sam is sad that he isn't very intimidating, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Geek is trying to decide between an obvious pick or a REALLY cheesy one





	Costume choices

Hmm...which one should I pick? I look down at my two choices, splayed on my bed sheet. My first choice is pretty obvious. Mad scientist. It was also pretty simple to get all the parts for this costume, due to already owning a lab coat and old goggles that have seen better days. It’s easy, inoffensive. I won’t look back on this Halloween and slap myself for doing something ridiculous. It’s also a pretty comfortable costume, thanks to mostly every about it being something I’m normally used to wearing. 

But...I hesitate. To the right of this simple costume is one that I’ve been working on in secrecy. The very thought of being seen in public with it on makes me think twice. Not to mention it could be very embarrassing to look back on. Sam and Max would probably never let me live it down. Or die it down for that matter. I can hear it now.  _ “Hey, Geek! Let’s look back at those old family pictures that you find incredibly embarrassing~!”  _ I imagine Max giggling.  _ “A fantastic idea, little buddy! Let’s browse through the ancient archive we call a photo album of possibly embarrassing photographs that we took of Geek during their childhood as they die a little on the inside, much like a tree rotting from the inside out!”  _ I imagine Sam agreeing. 

I shiver at the thought. I will probably end up regretting my choice either way. If I choose the mad scientist costume, I’ll probably always wonder what could have been. If I choose the other one? Then...I’ll be a mad scientist next year. I sigh at myself. “I know which one I want to wear.” I mumble. I do, I really do. So why am I just wasting my time? I hold up the other costume. The familiar looking suit was easy enough to find, surprisingly enough. Who would have guessed they sold suits like these in child sizes, especially at a second hand store. 

The little stuff rabbit was easy enough to find, the real challenge was sowing the sharp teeth on it, and then sowing the rabbit onto the shoulder of the suit. Dressing up as both of your adoptive parents for Halloween kinda comes off as...clingy? Maybe a little creepy? And not in the fun Halloween creepy. ...But I put actual effort into this. And I’m sure Sam and Max would get a hoot out of it. 

Actually, scratch that. I KNOW they’ll get a hoot and a kick out of it. I pick up the hat I- ahem,  _ “borrowed”  _ from Sam. It’s funny how Sam has like, seven different versions of the same hat. Who needs that many of the same hat? ...Then again, both Sam and I have multiples of the same outfit. 

Given the lives we lead, we are gonna need to keep a couple of each outfit handy just in case of  _ “spontaneous”  _ fire or some other unfortunate event, which given our proximity to Max, happens at least once a week if Max is feeling lazy. I place the hat on my head. I feel...dad-like. Like I’m ready to drive my kids to school with a smile on my face and a dad joke in my heart. I look into a nearby mirror, the floppy pieces of brown fabric I added to each side of the hat really adds to the  _ “Sam-ness” _ of the hat. Makes me wanna do a long winded metaphor like a dog dad participating in a very competitive high level speech competition hosted by only the best wordsmiths this side of the universe. 

Heh, that is kinda fun. I think I see why Sam does it now. It’s pretty satisfying when you do it right. 

I change into the full costume. “What do you think, little buddy?” I ask the little stuffed Max on my shoulder as I lower my voice to mimic Sam. The little stuffed Max doesn’t respond. Which is good, or else I would have several things I would have to do tonight that involve getting rid of ghosts. Unless the ghost is into science and stuff, then I have a spooky bestie trapped in a stuffed animal version of one of my dads. ...Great, now I'm disappointed because I don’t have a ghost friend that’s into science. 

Maybe I should show off my costume to Sam and Max. I mean, they’re gonna see it anyways. Might as well get it over and done with. I open my door and head down stairs. I head into the living room and see Max watching TV. “Sup, Max?” I greet. “Not much. Just watching Halloween specials on TV. I love how they have WAY more gore and blood nowadays.” Max giggles as a cartoon character on TV gets sliced in half. Lovely. Max didn’t look away from the TV as he spoke. “Say, do I look different to you?” I ask. Max looks away from the TV. “...Oh my god.” Max snorts. 

“What? Is something on my face, little buddy?” I ask as I touch my face. Max begins to giggle loudly. “Sam! Get in here!” Max calls. “Max, I have already seen the baby zombie commercial!” Sam calls back. “No! It’s something else!” Max giggles. I hear Sam’s footsteps as he approaches the living room. “Now, what’s the object of interest that I must lay my eyes upon?” Sam asks as he enters the living room. Max points at me. Sam looks to me and just stares. 

We engage in this staring contest for a moment. I look Sam up. “Well...one of us are gonna have to change.” I point out. “I was wearing this first.” Sam points out. “Yeah, but I wear it better.” I retort. “Welp, they got you there, Sam. Guess you’ll just have to strip naked and-”Max starts. “No, little buddy.” Sam denies. Max crosses his arms and pouts. “You never let me have any fun…” He grumbles. 

Sam ignores Max’s comment as he turns back to me. “So...going as us, eh?” He asks. I shrug. “I guess. You guys are a little intimidating. Perfect for a Halloween costume.” I point out. “Intimidating?” Max asks. “Yeah. You have your shark teeth and Sam has his height and a suit.” I explain. “Sam’s really not that intimidating. He’s too soft. Both metaphorically and literally.” Max chimes in. Max has a point. Sam is...friend shaped. “I can be scary!” Sam defends. “Yeah, but you have such a mild temper that you don’t get angry all that often. And that’s when you are scariest.” Max points out. 

Sam looks kinda disappointed. “I bet you look intimidating in your Halloween costume?” I try. Sam shakes his head. “I’m dressing up as a classic detective.” Sam mumbles. “Hat and all?!” Max asks. Sam nods his head. “You’ll look so cute!” Max giggles. Sam lets out a little doggy whine. “Er-! I mean, you’ll look really...I’m sorry, but I can’t lie. You’ll be an absolute sweetie pie, babe.” Max shrugs. Poor Sam looks so defeated. “Well, moving on...Max, what is your Halloween costume?” I ask. “Bloody Mary.” Max answers. “...Does anybody even know what she’s even supposed to look like?” I ask. Max shakes his head. “No, Geek. I meant the drink.” Max clarifys. 

Oh. “...The question still stands I guess?” I shrug. “I don’t know. Imagine she might be a little bloody?” Max answers. Sam gets up and leaves the room. “Where are you going?” Max asks. “I was in the middle of something, Max.” Sam explains as he leaves the room. 

“...Geez the author really needs to wrap this up…” Max sighs. “What?” I ask. “What?” Max echos. I shake my head. “How does one dress up as a drink?” I ask. “You’ll just have to wait and see, Geek.” Max answers cryptically. Welp. 

Guess I’ll just have to wait for Halloween to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Who wore it better?
> 
> Sam or Geek?
> 
> Answer down below!
> 
> Yikes. This took me way longer than I meant it too! Hopefully I can get the final part done in time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
